Going to mama
by Kiwi-kun
Summary: What happens when Kiba takes Hinata to meet his mom? What will they do when they are ambushed by 5 little bratty cousins? Read and find out.


Hey Kiwi-kun here to let you read my new story. YEAH. Going to meet mama is up. LOL I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

SIGH Sadly, I don't own Naruto but, I'm working on it. Give me 20 to 30 years, and soon I will have it. Maybe.

What happens when Kiba takes Hinata to meet his mom? What will they do when they are ambushed by 5 little bratty cousins? Read and find out.

* * *

It has only been 3 years since Kiba Inzuka announced to Hinata Hyuuga that he loved her. That was also the day when Hinata finally gave up on being with Naruto. Hinata could not forget the day Kiba came out and said those three wonderful words. "I LOVE YOU" Both Kiba and Hinata were 16 and believe their relationship was getting better each day. Now today Kiba thought he should take this relationship to the next level. He was taking Hinata to see his family.

Kiba and Hinata were walking down the road on there way to Kiba's house. "I'm surprised your dad didn't keep you in for training." Kiba said as they walked. Hinata smirked a little and nodded. "You know my mom has wanted to see you for a long time" Kiba said while closing his eyes. "S-She h-has" Hinata started to blush.

_**Heh Hinata is already getting nervous. She hasn't even made it to my house yet. How adorable**._ Kiba opened his eyes and sighed once a medium sized house came into view. The house was a nice shade of red. White flowers were blooming outside of the house. Once they made it to the house, Hinata stop to look at the flowers. "They are so nice. Maybe, if Ms. Inzuka doesn't mind I could use them for a relaxing ointment" Kiba smiled and looked at his beloved Hinata with awe. Hinata blushed feeling a pair of eyes stare at her. When she looked up she found Kida smiling at her.

"I'll ask her ok?" Kida said softly. Hinata quickly nodded and stud up. Kiba had a worried look on his face. "Kiba are you ok?" Hinata asked. Kiba forced out a fake smile. "Not really. I have to warn you, my family isn't really… normal." Kiba started to scratch his head. Hinata just smiled a very worried smile. "T-They can't b-be that bad. Could t-they?" Kiba smiled and opened his door. "You'll see."

* * *

Slowly walking in Kiba and yelled "I'm home" Hinata stood behind Kiba. _So far, so good. Maybe Kida was wrong. Everything seems alright. _Sadly Hinata was dead wrong. Out of no where 5 little kids popped up. Four boys and one girl. "Kiba welcome home" a female voice called out. "Play with your cousins, will ya?" she continued.

"I can't, I have someone special over." Kiba said very angrily. "That's good!" the female continued "That means that someone special could help you." Then a fork was pointed at them. "Little monster, ATTACK!" Before Kiba could protest three boys jump on him, knocking him down. The other boy stood in shock. His jaw almost hit the floor. "You're very pretty" the little girl said once she got a good look at Hinata.

Hinata smiled. "O-oh my, thank y-you." The little girl stared at Hinata until she grabbed her hand. "Do y-you need anything" Hinata asked when the girl started to tug her hand. "Are you a baka?" Hinata gave off a confused face. "Why are you going out with him?" The girl pointed at Kiba who was still trying to wrestle his cousins off of him. "You're too pretty, to go out with an ugly thing like that?" the girl finished with a disappointed look on her face.

"Yeah, why don't you go out with me" said the last boy with a huge grin on his face. Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "I don't think Kiba would be happy if I went out with you. We can still be friends. What's your name." The boy jumped by her side and dragged her into Kida's room. They sat down on his messy bed. The boy looked at Hinata and said "I'm Shin." He then looked at the girl that still held Hinata's hand. "That's Mutsume" Mutsume nodded her head.

"The three evil and uncivilized kids out there are Shinji, Kia, and Kiwi," Hinata sat there thinking _Wow, everyone here is so lively. There's so much laugher and love here. _"Hinata! Hinata where are you? Help me please" Kida called out. Hinata stood up looking for Kiba. "Kiba, are y-you ok?" Hinata asked once she found Kiba laying on the floor. The three boys had run off. Hinata quickly rushed to Kiba's side.

"Hinata, don't take these kid lightly" he started "They are evil" Hinata smiled. She slowly picked up Kiba and took him to his room. They slowly sat on the bed. "I made it out alive. Those evil monsters should learn some manners. Anyhow, Hinata what did they say to you?" Kiba asked with a serious look on his face. "Those 5 are well known for there big mouths and always start crap with people. One day I have to smack them upside their heads or something." Hinata bit her finger wonder what Kiba would do to them if she answered. "Hmm, Hinata what did they say." "N-Nothing" she quickly answered. Kiba laid back on his bed. He began to tug on her shirt so she would lay with him, until the heard a loud scream. Kiba jumped up and ran to the sound. Hinata slowly followed behind.

Once she caught up to Kiba, she was shocked at what she found.

* * *

"K-Kiba w-what are you d-d-don't" Hinata said raising her voice with each word. Kiba had Shin hand in his mouth like he was biting him. Shin was crying and screaming. It was almost like Kiba was slowly killing him. Then Kiba quickly clamped on Kiwi's hand. Kiwi also yelled and cried wanting Kiba to stop. "Now apologize to Shinji! Now!" Kiba screamed. Both Shin and Kiwi apologized to Shinji with hot tears still flowing down their cheeks. Kiba turned around to find Hinata with a panicky expression on her face. "Hinata?" _What should I do? Kiba is going to hurt the kids. I'm afraid. Should I stop him. _Hinata just stood there. Kia pocked at the girl. "Kiba I think she's broken" he said before Kiba pulled Hinata to his room.

"Man, what did I do to scary her so much?" Kiba scratched his head. **_'Wait did she just yell at me. Damn, I had to do something really bad for her to yell.'_** The five little kids walk in the room. "Maybe your ugliness finally got to the girl." Mutsume spoke. "Maybe you she saw a ghost and it scared her." Kiwi said while going 'boo'. Kiba glared at the kids. He then looked up and said "Now how am I going to explain this to her." A dark figure saw everything. She began to wonder if Kiba told her anything about his family. Slowly the figure walked to the door. "Kiba go get me some flowers from outside, and take the little monsters with you." The same female voice from earlier called out.

"I can't I have a problem. My friend passed out or something." The female finally walked in his room and looked at the girl in his bed. "Kiba get me those flowers, and don't forget your cousins" she said again. "Don't do anything funny old lady." Kiba said once he took hold of Shin and Kiwi's hand. He nodded to tell everyone else to follow. "Watch your mouth; remember I'm still your mother." With that she pushed Kiba out.

"Ok you can stop playing now. Kiba and the others left." Ms. Inzuka said. Hinata opened her eyes to find another Inzuka member beside her. "W-Who are y-you" Hinata asked. Ms. Inzuka sighed. "Kiba has been telling me about his girl friend day in and day out, but he can't tell his girl friend about his birth mom." Hinata stared at the women. She looked like a female version of Kiba but her hair was straighter.

"Kiba said you passed out. Are you ok? What made you faint like that." Ms. Inzuka asked. Hinata looked down at her hands. She couldn't get over the fact that Kiba bit the kids like that. Ms. Inzuka stared at the silent girl. After a few minutes she noticed Hinata staring at her hands. Smirking Ms. Inzuka asked "Did you see Kiba biting those little animals known as his cousin." Hinata nodded. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Ms. Inzuka laughed almost falling out her chair.

Hinata couldn't help but feel stupid. _She's laughing at me. Why? I'm confused. _"Don't worry honey" Ms. Inzuka began. "When Kiba bites the kid's hand that just shows that he is the one in control. He just has to show them discipline." Ms. Inzuka smiled at the girl. "Now, don't hate him for that. Hate him for his looks, his brains or anything else." Hinata started laughing. It was strange how both mother and son where alike.

"Hate who for their looks and brains." Said a soft growl. Ms. Inzuka repeated "Kiba" Hinata looked at the door as a very dirty Kiba appeared. In his hair there was one white flower while his cousins held the others. "Hey, didn't I say don't do anything funny old lady" Kiba looked over at his mom. She looked ready to hit him, but slowly started to calm done. "Kiba I was just telling your girlfriend that she shouldn't have to worry about you so much. Doing stupid and dangerous stuff will put this young lady into an early grave." Ms. Inzuka said and began to lean back in her chair.

Kiba looked at Hinata who was sitting there poking her fingers together. Smiling Kiba thought **_' An old habit of hers. Still, she is as shy and timid as ever.'_** Sadly Kiba's face grow grim "Um, excuse me can I speak to Hinata alone please." Kiba asked. Ms. Inzuka gave Kiba a surprised look. "Manners? When did you develop those?" Ms. Inzuka stared at Kiba with great curiosity. Kiba's eyes twitched a little before they all left the room. Sighing Kiba laid on Hinata's legs. Hinata glanced over at Kiba, noticing that his eyes were closed and he didn't remove the flower. "Hinata do you hate me or something?" Hinata gasped as Kiba continued "You seem, to stress over things I do. You worry about me. I even think I'm the first person you yelled at." Taking in a deep breath Kiba asked the question that Hinata would never want to hear in her life. "Do you want to break up?"

* * *

Hinata felt faint. Here she was in Kiba's home about to break up. _This can't be. Kiba was the one I loved for 3 years. Why? Why? _Hot tears fell from her eyes. It was as if someone in her clan was scolding her being weak and useless. Kiba heard the nearly silent sobs. **_'What am I doing? She was the best thing that ever happened to me. Why did I just say that? She was only looking out for me. Why did you Kiba? STUPID!' _**Kiba began to slap himself mentally.

"If that's what you wish." Kiba quickly looked up to Hinata. Her head was down but he still could see the tears. "H-Hinata?" Kiba sat up. "N-no t-t-trouble at all. I knew I w-was u-useless. Y-you j-just got b-bored with me. Now y-you're planning on t-throw m-me away. Just like Naruto." Hinata said the name so quiet he could hardly hear. **_'No Hinata. Please don't compare to that two timing jerk. I would never leave you. That's why I wanted to be with you.' _**

Kiba rapped his arms around the now shivering girl. "Hinata, I would never do that. I couldn't. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your kindness, your strength. Hinata I love you. I want to be there for you. If you'll only let me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Kiba squeezed her tightly. Hinata rapped her arms around Kiba. "I love you too Kiba. I want you to be here, with me forever."

Pulling away Kiba covered Hinata's red cheek with his hand. He wiped her teary eyes before pulling her into a sweet kiss. **_'Hinata I love you.'_** _'Kiba I love you.'_ They both sat there enjoying every minute they kissed. "KIBA ARE YOU DONE MAKING OUT WITH HINATA?" yelled Ms. Inzuka. Both Kiba and Hinata opened their eyes and quickly pulled away. "Aunty they were kissing each other, are they going to do the thing you call the freaky sneaky now?" asked Shinji. "They better not. At least not in this house."

Kiba ran into the hall were he met his mom and cousins. "We were having a moment. Thanks for ruining it" said Kiba. Hinata slowly walked into the hall way. "U-Um I'm s-s-sorry for all the t-t-trouble." Hinata said "No problem at all. Dating drama always goes on in this house." Ms. Inzuka said with a huge smile. Hinata smiled too. _I'm welcomed here. I'm family. _Kiba throw is arm over Hinata's shoulder. "Yeah, that means she an Inzuka." Ms. Inzuka waved her finger in the air "Nope not until she gives off one of the famous Inzuka wise cracks."

Kiba looked worried. He knew Hinata could never pull that off. Little did Kiba know a devilish grin appeared on Hinata's face. "Ms. Inzuka, all day today everyone has been telling me how ugly Kiba is, but did you now you and Kiba looks exactly like you." Hinata reached one eyebrow A.N Like Neji does. For some reason that scares the hell out of me:) "You do, know what that means right?" Kiba stared at Hinata. He was shocked. Sweet, kind, caring Hinata just joked on his mom. "Wow, good one Hinata." Kiba said as he rapped his arm around her neck.

Ms. Inzuka stared at the two. Kiba rocked Hinata side to side in his arms. She could also see he planting kisses on her neck. 'That boy really loves her. He has the courage to suck on her neck in front of me. Even Hinata, that kindhearted girl that wouldn't hurt a fly, just called me ugly. Wait, she just called me ugly!" Ms. Inzuka walked slowly to Hinata. "You know what…" Hinata stared at Ms. Inzuka hopping her comment did not offend her. "Welcome to the family honey." Ms. Inzuka patted Hinata on the head. "Just don't call me ugly again or I'll have to kick your ass ok?" "Okay" Hinata said as she ran to Kiba. They both embraced each other.

Kiba pushed Hinata away and took the flower out his hair. With the flower in hand he lifted a few strands of her hair and placed the flower in it. "That's to a new beginning." Kiba said with a smile. Hinata smiled with him as she grabbed and squeezed his hand. "A new beginning." She spoke softy. This would have been the most romantic moment but everyone knows that these moments don't last in the Inzuka household. "You two come up with the corniest lines ever. To a new beginning please! Try something else. Make out or something, but don't say to a new beginning." Ms. Inzuka screamed.

Hinata began to laugh, while Kiba stud there and stared out his mom. "Old lady, thanks for ruining another good moment." Kiba yelled. "Hell no, I'll got your old lady right here." With that said Ms. Inzuka chanced after Kiba. Hearing Kiba's screams and everyone else's laughter Hinata thought _"Yeah, this is home. With the people I love"_

* * *

Wow that was a long story. I finished it yea. R&R please. Oh yeah. For all the Shino fans sorry his mine. Shino is the hotest coolest character on Naruto. Lol. I also want to try and write HinGaara, HinKiba, NejiHin,HinSas, LeeHin stories. Wish me good luck. Kiwi-kun all the way. 


End file.
